


That Night At Avengers Mansion

by Valandar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Things I can't say without spoiling the story, What is a Hero?, no infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valandar/pseuds/Valandar
Summary: Spiderman returns to the Mansion with his fellow Avengers, but something feels... off.It feels... too easy.





	That Night At Avengers Mansion

The laughter of the team rang throughout the halls of Avenger's Mansion, as four heroes strode in after another day of fighting evil and saving the civilians.. “Can you believe ,” asked Captain America, “that he wanted to turn everyone in the world blue?”

Ant Man snickered. “Really. That's what that device Iron Man blasted was for? What's the point?”

“Who knows,” sighed Spider-Man. “I mean, it was utterly pointless. And his minions were robot blueberries. Robot. Blueberries.” He flopped onto the couch in the entry hall, and just started fiddling with a loose thread on the much abused and frequently masterfully repaired upholstery.

“Now, now,” said Iron Man, as his armor flew off him and into the closet that opened at his command. “At least it wasn't as ridiculous as Tuesday. Remember Doctor Perm-itude?”

Spidey buried his face in a pillow. “UGH. Don't remind me. I've been too nervous to touch my conditioner since then.”

A gentle cough and soft yet insistent footsteps alerted the team to the arrival of the most important member of the Mansion's staff. “Welcome home, gentlemen. May I bring you some form of refreshment?” Edwin Jarvis, oldest employee of Tony Stark obviously knew the answer to the question, as he was carrying a tray, with various glasses on it. “For Captain Rogers, one tall glass of whole milk, chilled to precisely thirty-four degrees. For Doctor Pym, a small glass of iced tea with honey. For Mister Parker, one Techno-cola, no ice, chilled to standard refrigerator temperatures. And for Mister Stark...” Here, he raised one eyebrow. “A virgin Shirley Temple.”

Tony winced, smoothing out the finely tailored designer suit he had been wearing under his armor. “Jarvis... are you trying to tell me something?” he asked, as the others politely accepted their drinks.

“Worry about that later,” said Cap. “You and I have to head downstairs to file the paperwork about today's misadventure.”

Hank Pym shrugged. “You guys go do that. I'll be in my lab, got an idea about side uses for my Pym Particles.” With that, the three headed deeper into the Mansion.

The room grew quiet.

Spider-Man sighed once more, just staring into his untouched cola. He gently set the drink down, and rolled over onto his back on the couch, to see Jarvis staring down at him, a concerned look on his face.

“Yes, um, Jarvis?” he asked. He was always slightly nervous talking to the older man – after all, how do you talk to a butler who makes ten times what you make, but still defers to you on a regular basis?

“You appear to be somewhat disturbed. Is there anything I can do to help?” asked the older man.

“Well...” He stopped. How to explain this? “Well... it's just that this whole superhero life doesn't feel... well, it doesn't feel real. Things are just too easy, too almost ridiculous. That guy earlier today, the Bluemaster? Four college kids and their Great Dane coulda stopped him, he didn't need four Avengers. And I think the last time we actually had anything that felt like a threat was that time with The Terrafuturist, and that was... was... what... what the heck...?”

Jarvis sighed. “Ah. It seems you are starting to become aware. I guess it is time to discuss this with you.” He waved one hand, and all of Avengers mansion... ceased. 

Spider-Man was sitting on a perfectly white couch, in a perfectly white, infinite, featureless plane, with Jarvis standing in front of him. And Jarvis's outfit was now the purest white. Almost... glowing. And none of this had triggered his Spidey Sense.

“The simple truth is, my good man, you are not Peter Parker.”

“And that explains why we fought the Terrafuturist thirty years ago, but I'm still just a sophomore in college how?” He stood, careful not to knock over his cola. “And why am I not as panicky about all... this... as I should be?”

Jarvis held up one hand. “You, sir, are Simon Michaelsson. You were born in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and planned on going to the Air Force Academy. You had a loving and wise father and mother, and a baby sister you would have protected with your life. And as you entered your Junior year of High School, you began the hobby of Cosplay.

“To your surprise, your parents encouraged you, 'as long as it didn't interfere with getting into the Air Force Academy'. Your father even helped with some of the more complex parts of your various costumes. And during the summer, you and some other friends decided to go to Rocky Mountain Pediatric Hospital, in full costume, and cheer up the children there.”

Spider-man removed his mask, revealing a face much younger than it should have been. “But... but I...” The suit, which was skin-tight moments before, sagged on a far more slender frame.

Jarvis nodded. “During one such visit, you were dressed as the character Kamina, from the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. You performed the character masterfully, in addition to merely looking the part, and brought smiles to the faces of many. But one young man caught your eye.

“This young man was not as glad as the rest to see you and your friends. He simply stayed in a small chair, and stared at the floor. It does not matter why he was there. It does not matter what you said to him. What matters is that it stayed with him. In the darkest days of his life, he remembered an offhand comment you made. 

“He eventually recovered. He eventually dedicated himself to helping others. And he eventually helped eradicate certain diseases from existence. And he never forgot you.

“On the other hand, less than four months later, you and your baby sister were walking home from a movie, when a drunk driver sped down the street,and failed to see a curve in the road. You saw the danger long before your sister did, and shoved her out of the way. You were a hero, Simon. You did, in fact, sacrifice your life to save your sister. It would have been easier to jump to the side, yourself, but you chose instead to save her.

“And this?” Jarvis paused, and smiled at Spide... Simon. “This is a sort of... Valhalla. Because of your words, a child found hope, and saved many lives. Because of your deeds, your sister survived to champion many causes, and eventually sit in the House of Representatives as the Congresswoman of your district. By Word and Deed, young Simon, you were a hero. And thus, you have been rewarded, to become a hero.”

Tears were flowing down Simon's cheeks, as he remembered everything. The actions of 'Spider-Man' faded, like the memories of reading old school comics with his dad on Saturday afternoons. He sat down hard on the couch, not noticing that his toe did not hit the glass because it was not there anymore.

Jarvis, or whoever he was, crouched in front of Simon, and put a hand on his shoulder. “I rather thought that variation might have been too easy for you. All the rewards and fun of being a superhero, none of the struggle, guilt, or trauma. Perhaps we could try a more difficult version, hm?”

Simon shook his head. “But... but what about Tony? Steve? The Hanks? Bruce? … Mary Jane?”

The being, now obviously no longer Edwin Jarvis, smiled. “Also heroes. Tony invented multiple safety features that saved lives in automobile accidents, and fought for their mandatory use. Steve was a United States Marine who died evacuating his squad mates off a battle-torn street – every one of them survived, though he did not. And Mary Jane? A flight attendant who died helping stop an airline hijacking by terrorists, intending to use the plane as a weapon.”

Simon nodded. “R-right. Yeah, I... I kinda guess that was a bit too easy for me. It didn't feel... earned. And what I did... wow, it's not up there with what they all did.”

“Word and Deed, young man, Word and Deed. Do not EVER doubt you are truly heroic.” A shimmering, glowing hand raised itself, held out to him. “Come, young man. Let us find you a new Valhalla. Perhaps a similar flavor, but with a bit more... spice.”

 

...With great power comes great responsibility...

 

Spider-Man collapsed on the couch in the Common Area of Avengers' Tower. “Jeez, this week was a pain,” he wheezed.

“Tell me about it, kid,” grunted Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, as he flopped down next to him. “You'd think Thanos would get a clue about that 'self-defeating streak' he has.”

“Gawd, I hope not,” whined Scott Lang, the Ant-Man. “If he ever realized it, we'd all be up a creek.”

Thor laughed, booming like his own thunder. “That is neither here nor there, my friends! What matters is the fight was hard, the foe mighty, and yet the battle was won!”

'And that', thought J.A.R.V.I.S., 'made all the difference.'

**Author's Note:**

> I first had an idea about a story where a cosplayer at a Children's Hospital accidentally inspires a kid to go on to be a great hero. Then I had an idea of the more child-oriented superhero cartoons (like 'Action Squad') as being a sort of reward for people who were truly heroic in life. Then I decided to combine them. And that is all. :D


End file.
